BG Oddbods
This article is about the greybods. You may be looking for the BG Characters. BG Characters BG Oddbods appear in various episodes of The Oddbods Show '''and '''Oddbods Vol. 2. '''They mainly appear to make things harder or to (not purposely) hint them. Appearance They all have grey fursuits and sometimes some extra accessories. Personality The BG Oddbods can act in anyways they want. Any words can describe them as they are all different from each other. Appearances The Oddbods Show Season 1 * Episode 9: A Newt to Remember * Episode 12: Robobuddy * Episode 13: Pain in the Arts * Episode 14: Zeellionaire * Episode 17: Narco Klepto * Episode 21: Florence Newtingale * Episode 22: Hypnobod * Episode 23: The Oddbod Couple * Episode 24: Zee in Charge * Episode 26: Strictly No Dancing * Episode 27: The Amazing Slicko * Episode 29: No Good Deed * Episode 30: I - Scream Apocalypse * Episode 31: High Price Of Neighbouring * Episode 33: Newt's Lucky Day * Episode 34: X Marks the Spot * Episode 35: A Marrow Victory * Episode 37: The Last Straw * Episode 39: Macho Jeff * Episode 41: Mind Control * Episode 43: Zoom * Episode 47: Acting Out * Episode 48: Pocket-sized Pogo * Episode 49: It's Just Like Riding a Bike * Episode 53: Oddball * Episode 55: The Shame, The Blame and The Fame * Episode 56: Anger Mismanagement * Episode 57: On The Cards * Episode 58: Oddjobs * Episode 60: You Can't Handle The Tooth Season 2 * Episode 3: Space Oddbodity * Episode 6: Arcade Slick * Episode 9: Deserted * Episode 11: Jog On * Episode 12: Hotdog Five Hundred * Episode 13: Picnic Basketcases * Episode 14: Double-O-Zee * Episode 15: The Clown Off * Episode 16: This Little Piggy * Episode 17: Robodd Wars * Episode 22: Monster Truck * Episode 23: Driving Jeff Crazy * Episode 24: Cross Newt Training * Episode 26: Recipe For Disaster * Episode 27: Don't Open The Box * Episode 29: A Bridge Too Fuse * Episode 31: Fuzzy Fuse * Episode 32: The Jump * Episode 33: Attack of the Drone * Episode 36: The Curse of the Three-eyed Frog * Episode 37: A Class Act * Episode 38: Caketastrophe * Episode 39: Something Fishy * Episode 40: Trainer Wrecked * Episode 42: The Cone Wars * Episode 43: Twitcher Trouble * Episode 44: Sickbods * Episode 45: Pogo, Be Gone * Episode 46: Bumble Bubbles * Episode 47: Road Trip * Episode 48: Wild Thing * Episode 49: The Gift That Won't Stop Giving * Episode 50: Game Face * Episode 52: Egg On My Face * Episode 53: Snow Joke * Episode 54: Storm in a Tree-house * Episode 56: Uncle Zee * Episode 57: Hot Heads * Episode 59: Let the Games Be Gone Specials * Episode 1: Party Monsters * Episode 3: Zee Force Five Season 3 * Episode 1: Swan Flake * Episode 2: The Golden Ticket * Episode 3: Standing Tall * Episode 4: My Fair Bubbles * Episode 5: Selfie Image * Episode 6: Robo Helper * Episode 7: The Bald and The Beautiful * Episode 8: Stuck On You Oddbods Vol 2 * Episode 2 - Toy Machine * Episode 5 - Get The Girl * Episode 6 - Fuse, Newt, Slick and the Taxi Sign * Episode 12 - Taxi Trouble * Episode 17 - The Odd Vaccum * Episode 22 - The Right Side * Episode 23 - TV Trouble * Episode 37 - Vending Machine * Episode 38: Prison Break * Episode 40: Fuse and the Automatic Sink * Episode 46: Christmas Treats * Episode 51: Switcheroo * Episode 52: The Perfect Place * Episode 59: Bank Robbery * Episode 60: Deja-Vu * Episode 63: Mystery Box * Episode 66: Ballooned * Episode 67: Blind Dates * Episode 73: Treasure Hunt * Episode 74: Fruit Smoothies * Episode 76: Supermarket * Episode 77: Who's Stronger? * Episode 89: The Noise * Episode 90: The Caged Photographer * Episode 91: Tech Trendy * Episode 93: Food Sneaker * Episode 97: Starstruck * Episode 103: FIFA World Cup * Episode 106: Food Junkie * Episode 107: Show Time * Episode 130: Stranger Things * Episode 131: Trick or Treat * Episode 132: Candy Crook * Episode 133: Transmorgrifier * Episode 135: Spooky Ride * Episode 136: Pumpkin Pogo * Episode 137: Perfect Pumpkin * Episode 138: Halloween Costume Shopping * Episode 141: Fly '''More Coming Soon! Category:Characters Category:BG Characters